staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Stycznia 2020
TVP 1 05:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4231; teleturniej muzyczny 06:05 BBC w Jedynce - Ziemia widziana z kosmosu Odc. 1 (Earth from Space. 1. A new perspective) - (N) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach - (JM) 08:00 Rzymskie wakacje (Roman Holiday) - (N) 113'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1953) 10:10 Flicka 3: Najlepsi przyjaciele (Flicka: Country Pride) 88' kraj prod.USA (2012) 11:55 Orszak Trzech Króli; relacja 13:45 Misje.pl; reportaż 14:25 U Pana Boga za miedzą - (N) 110'; komedia 16:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4234; teleturniej muzyczny 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 178 - (N) 21:00 Polska pomaga. Na ratunek Syrii - koncert kolęd; koncert 22:05 Piknik z niedźwiedziami (Walk in the Woods, A) - (N) 99'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2015) 24:00 Sanatorium miłości s.II - odc. 1; reality show 01:00 Tylko ty (Only You (z Marisą Tomei)) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:55 Niezwykły dzień Panny Pettigrew (MISS PETTIGREW LIVES FOR A DAY) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 04:35 Notacje - Włodzimierz Lubański. Prosta gra; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Mikołaj Nieświęty (Le Pere Noel) 77'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2014) 06:45 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:20 Panorama 11:30 Pogoda 11:35 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra 11:50 The Voice Kids - (3) Przesłuchania w ciemno 12:50 The Voice Kids - (4) Przesłuchania w ciemno 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2596; teleturniej 14:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 660 ed. 7; teleturniej 15:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 145 "Tradycyjnie nowoczesne święta" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Wybuchowa para (Knight and Day) - (N) 102'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Gwiazdkowy uśmiech losu (Lucky Christmas) - (N) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015) 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2166 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 1215 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1482 - (N); serial TVP 21:50 Lepsza połowa odc. 1 - (N) 23'; serial TVP 22:30 Młodzi lekarze odc. 1 sezon 3 - (N) 44'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 23:25 Strażnik (Sentinel) - (N) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:20 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 1/12 "List z daleka" - (N) 45'; serial TVP 02:20 Projektantka (Dressmaker) 113'; komediodramat kraj prod.Australia (2015) 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 06:05 Moja Praca; magazyn 06:35 Bracka świeca; reportaż 07:05 Orszak Trzech Króli w Ludźmierzu; cykl reportaży 07:25 Gwiazda nad wertepem; reportaż 07:45 Yoshiho Umeda 08:30 Pogoda - 06.01 - 1 08:35 Igraszki z diabłem... po naszemu; reportaż 09:00 Piosenka sieroca; reportaż 09:15 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 09:30 Sztuka z mięsa, czyli wół z wolna, ale porządnie s.I - 4/18; magazyn 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:00 Jest takie miejsce; reportaż 12:15 Orszaki Trzech Króli wejście 1; felieton 12:30 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /77/ - (N); teleturniej 13:00 Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 1; koncert 13:50 20 lat kolędowania Arki Noego; koncert 14:15 Orszaki Trzech Króli wejście 2; felieton 14:35 Piosenka sieroca; reportaż 14:50 Orszaki Trzech Króli wejście 3; felieton 15:05 Meandry uczuć - odc 13 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 15:50 Orszaki Trzech Króli wejście 4; felieton 16:00 Orszak Trzech Króli w Ludźmierzu; cykl reportaży 16:25 Pogoda - 06.01 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Bracka świeca; reportaż 20:30 Sztuka z mięsa, czyli wół z wolna, ale porządnie s.I - 4/18; magazyn 21:00 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Gwiazdy nad Atakamą; reportaż 22:40 Pogoda - 06.01 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 W tyle wizji 00:45 Ocaleni; reality show 01:50 Meandry uczuć - odc 14 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 02:40 Jest takie miejsce; reportaż 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Zawody w zawody - Potęga głosu; reportaż 03:45 Orszak Trzech Króli w Ludźmierzu; cykl reportaży 04:05 Ikony zza krat 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:55 Pogoda - 06.01 - 3 05:00 Sztuka z mięsa, czyli wół z wolna, ale porządnie s.I - 4/18; magazyn 05:30 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:20 Witaj mała gwiazdko 2019; koncert 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:25 20 lat kolędowania Arki Noego; koncert 11:55 Orszak Trzech Króli; relacja 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2106 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 30* (seria III odc. 4) - (N); serial TVP 15:00 Bez jednego drzewa las lasem zostanie 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 16:00 Korona królów - odc 294 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:30 Bitwa Tenorów na Róże 2019 cz. 1; koncert 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Bitwa Tenorów na Róże 2019 cz. 2; koncert 18:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2106 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Kolędowa Noc - Jasełka; widowisko 19:45 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:40 Bodo - (N) (AD) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2016) 22:35 Polska pomaga. Na ratunek Syrii - koncert kolęd; koncert 23:35 Być jak Czesław Niemen cz. 1; koncert 00:25 Korona królów - odc 294 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 00:55 Być jak Czesław Niemen cz. 2; koncert 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:35 Bodo - (N) (AD) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2016) 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2106 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:00 Polska pomaga. Na ratunek Syrii - koncert kolęd; koncert 05:55 Wolny Ekran - (178); magazyn 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 47 Malutki słonik - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:50 Figu Migu - odc. 5 Spacer - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 05:00 Figu Migu - odc. 9 Pomaganie jest wyzwaniem - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 05:10 Domisie - Doświadczenia naukowe - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:35 Rodzina Treflików - Wieczór z Ciocią, odc. 45; serial animowany 05:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak - (N); film animowany 06:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 - Małpi król; serial animowany 06:15 Reksio - Reksio gospodarz, odc. 37; serial animowany 06:25 Dora i przyjaciele - , odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014) 07:00 Smerfy - Najsmerfniejszy dzień w roku, odc. 203 (It is the season to be Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:30 Heidi - Kwestia czasu, odc. 55 (A Question of Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Stacyjkowo - Reporter kolejowy Wilson, odc. 71 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:10 Rodzina Treflików - Wieczór z Ciocią, odc. 45; serial animowany 08:25 Super Wings - Śniegowa kula, odc. 86 (Snow On The Go) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ślady zwierząt niewidzianych, odc. 4 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 08:50 Bella i Sebastian - Amulet szczęścia, odc. 50 (St Martin's Amulet); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:05 Robot Trains - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Johnny!, odc. 75 (Happy New Birthday, Johnny!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:20 Buli - Wakacje Łazęgi, odc. 72 (Les Vacances de Crapahute); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:30 Domisie - Sposoby na zapominanie; program dla dzieci 10:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kowboj i Indianie, odc. 37; serial animowany 10:15 Figu Migu - odc. 12 Przyjaciel - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki: psy husky (My Pet and Me: Huskies); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Zagubiony pancernik, odc. 37 (Armadillo, the Pathfinder); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 11:05 Agatka - Agatka i Żaba Klementyna, odc. 4; serial animowany 11:20 Super Wings - Przygoda w Alpach, odc. 59 (Alp Help) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Miś Uszatek - To tylko gałąź, odc. 78; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Świąteczna opowieść, odc. 61 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 11:55 Domisie - Doświadczenia naukowe - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:25 Smerfy - Gnomskie wakacje, odc. 238 (Gnome’s Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 Zaczarowany świat muzyki - odc. 15; cykl reportaży 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Dzień Pokoju, odc. 8 (International day, ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:25 Tabaluga - Zaginiony smok, odc. 39 (The lost dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 13:55 Misiowanki - Najlepszy przyjaciel misia, odc. 4 (Trouble with Pets); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 14:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... muszkę, odc. 53 (The Day Henry Met... A Bowtie); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Figu Migu - odc. 13 Bez ogródek - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 14:40 Figu Migu - odc. 10 Tiku tak - tiku nie - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 14:55 To Timmy! - Maskotka Timmiego, odc. 22 (Timmy’s Puppet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - , odc. 43 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:25 Dinotrux - Pustynne złomtory, odc. 20 (Desert Scraptors); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Galimatias z czasem, odc. 23 (Colliderscope); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Królik Bugs - Łapać złodzieja, odc. 26 (Gorky Pork); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Łzawy koniec szkoły, odc. 126 (THE TEARFUL GRADUATION.) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Przepowiednia dla Nibylandii cz 2, odc. 51 (The Neverland Prophecy part 2); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki: Arktyka (My Pet and Me Winter Special: Arctic Animal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 YooHoo na ratunek - Niezdarny dziobak, odc. 38 (Clumsy Clumsy Platypus); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VII - Królewski problem, odc. 10 (A Royal Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Praktykantka imprezowicza / Bal Włosów, odc. 38 (The Partier's Apprentice/Hair Ball); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Wieczór wigilijny, odc. 56 (Under the Christmas Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Z daleka od mamy, odc. 15 (The One that Got Away); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Wieczór z Ciocią, odc. 45; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Najlepszy zamek z piasku, odc. 119 (Sandcastle Superstar); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Mędrcy; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Świąteczne dekoracje, odc. 106 (Vanocni Svetylka); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:20 Metalions - W obronie kopalni, odc. 28 (Taking A Stand); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:35 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Walka drapieżców, odc. 24 (Fight of the Wild Beasts); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:05 Power Rangers - Beast Morphers - Narzędzia zdrady, odc. 11 (Tools of the Betrayed) kraj prod.USA (2019) 21:35 Siódme niebo, seria I - Wybór, odc. 17 (Choices); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:25 Rok w ogrodzie 22:45 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 23:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 6/7 Filipek - (N); serial TVP 23:35 Janka - odc. 6 - Kapryśna królewna (Kapryśna królewna) - (N); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 24:00 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:55 Biblia - Abraham cz. 1 (The Bible - Abraham p. 1) 46' kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 107 "Wyścigi" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII odc. 7) - Pani sierżant - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 103 (seria VIII odc. 8) - Fatalna diagnoza - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - Miedź brzęcząca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Wieczna miłość s.I - odc 68 (Kara Sevda) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 120 "Przesilenie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 121 "Spotkanie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 1 - (N) (AD) 43'; serial historyczny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2018) 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 619 - Kłamca - (N); serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 67 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Kozi róg - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 68 (seria VI, odc. 3) - Narracja negacji - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /3/ - (N); teleturniej 17:25 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (3); reality show 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 54 (seria IV, odc. 11) - Zaklęty rewir - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Zrozumieć kobietę - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Makłowicz w podróży. Ukraina - Odessa.; magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 2 - (N) (AD); serial historyczny TVP 22:35 Stulecie Winnych - odc. 4 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 23:25 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 23:55 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 20 Rodzice na 110% - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13 - (N) (AD); serial sensacyjny TVP 01:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 746 Efekt motyla - (N); serial TVP 02:35 Echo serca s.II - odc. 18 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 6 stycznia; felieton 06:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1994 - Wydanie 48; cykl dokumentalny 07:25 Wszystkie kolory świata - Egipt - wokół Nilu (Flavors) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:20 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 20; felieton 08:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smak suszonych owoców - (N); magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Matteo 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014) 10:05 Szabla Polska 34' kraj prod.Polska (2018) 10:50 Krajobrazy Dzikiego Zachodu - odc. 2/3. Wielkie Równiny (odc. 2/3) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:50 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 3/24 - (N); serial TVP 13:00 Znachor - (N) (AD) 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 15:20 Maria 56'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2011) 16:30 Ziemia: świat zwierząt - odc. 3/5 (odc. 3/5); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 17:20 Marian na wojnie. Animowana historia Mariana Walentynowicza; film animowany 17:35 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 24; felieton 17:45 Historia Polski - Bitwa 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2019) 18:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1990 - Wydanie 29; cykl dokumentalny 19:05 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok - (N) (AD) 48'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 20:05 Historia w postaciach zapisana - Eugenia, cesarzowa Francuzów (Empress Eugenie) 94'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 21:55 Matylda (Matilda) 104'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Rosja (2017) 23:50 Uratowane z Potopu - (N) 73'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014) 01:15 W świecie rytuałów - Inicjacja odc. 2/4 (Rituals) - (N) 47' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 02:10 Szabla Polska 34' kraj prod.Polska (2018) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:20 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:39 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:23 Pogoda Info 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:53 Pogoda Info 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:51 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 15:54 Pogoda Info 15:59 Info Dzień 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:14 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:31 O co chodzi - (N); magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:35 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:50 Warto rozmawiać; program publicystyczny 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:02 Wiadomości - (N) 00:30 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 00:55 Nie da się ukryć 01:22 Pogoda Info 01:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:26 Warto rozmawiać; program publicystyczny 03:27 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 04:02 W tyle wizji 04:31 Pogoda Info 04:40 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 11 Legenda "Czarnej Wołgi" - (N); cykl dokumentalny 05:18 Z bliska - Niezniszczalni - (N); magazyn TVP Kultura 07:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Młodzi artyści, część 1 (YOUNG PERFORMERS VOL. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1970) 08:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Bratek Robotycki 08:10 Trzej Królowie; film animowany 08:25 Mąż pod łóżkiem 26'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967) 08:55 Ciocia Danielle (TATIE DANIELLE) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1990) 11:00 Lato leśnych ludzi - odc. 5/5 - Legenda - (N); serial TVP 12:25 Cud purymowy - (N) (AD) 57'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000) 13:35 All you need is Klaus (All you need is Klaus) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 14:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Bratek Robotycki 14:50 Niedziela z twórczością Tadeusza Konwickiego 15:35 Trzej Królowie 8'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2014) 15:50 Portret rodzinny we wnętrzu (Gruppo di famiglia in un interno / Conversation piece) 116'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1974) 18:00 Legendy polskiego teatru - Mieczysław Pawlikowski 49' kraj prod.Polska (1987) 19:05 Teledyski 19:20 Którędy po sztukę - Robert Kuśmirowski; magazyn 19:30 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:30 Panorama kina polskiego - Kamerdyner - (N) (AD) 141'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2018) 23:05 Powidoki - HOMER; program publicystyczny 23:15 Antyfonie - Sebastian Buczek; film dokumentalny 23:45 Więcej niż fikcja - List z Masanjia (Letter from Masanjia) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2018) 00:55 Żelazna klasyka - Front zachodni 1918 (Westfront 1918) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1930) 02:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 03:15 Kino nocne - Skarby króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) 98' kraj prod.USA (1950) 05:05 Taśmy Kultury - Kolorowe życie; widowisko artystyczne 05:25 Afisz kulturalny - AFISZ EXTRA 6 - 8 STYCZNIA 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 16 Kraków świąteczny - (N); magazyn 06:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby nad Bugiem - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Ekolandia" (115); magazyn kulinarny 07:45 Koło fortuny - odc 630 ed. 7; teleturniej 08:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa 10:10 Witaj mała gwiazdko 2019; koncert 11:15 Szansa na sukces. Odcinek Świąteczny; widowisko muzyczne 12:15 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:20 Neo - nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:20 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego - Odc. 3 Dobra wróżba; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego - Odc. 4 Postanowienia noworoczne; program rozrywkowy 16:15 Rolnik szuka żony seria VI - odc. 13 wydanie specjalne - (N) (AD); reality show 17:15 Golec uOrkiestra - Symphoethnic cz. 1; koncert 18:20 Golec uOrkiestra - Symphoethnic cz. 2; koncert 19:25 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka 20:35 "Gwiazdka na plebanii" czyli Marzenia Marcina Dańca cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 21:30 "Gwiazdka na plebanii" czyli Marzenia Marcina Dańca cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 22:30 The Voice Kids s. III - (1) Przesłuchania w ciemno 23:35 The Voice Kids s. III - (2) Przesłuchania w ciemno 00:45 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /1/ - (N) 01:50 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /2/ - (N) 02:55 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego - Odc. 3 Dobra wróżba; program rozrywkowy 03:50 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego - Odc. 4 Postanowienia noworoczne; program rozrywkowy 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - (N); serial TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 227 "Mądrzejszy ustępuje" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 228 "Dym" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:20 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - (N); serial TVP 08:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 277 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 13) - Blondynka z Dubaju - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 278 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 1) - Guru - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 10:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 255 "Baba koszmar" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 256 "Właściwe relacje" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 257 "Bigamista" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:45 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1209 - (N); serial TVP 12:45 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 94 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Przytułek - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 95 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Ikona - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 228 "Dym" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 6 - (N); serial TVP 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII odc. 1) - Wybory serca - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 166 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 6) - Pogubieni - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII odc. 2) - Bieg - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 144 (seria XII. odc. 1) - Intruz - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 00:55 Strażacy s.II - odc. 18 (seria II, odc. 8) - Bohater roku - (N); serial TVP 01:50 Strażacy s.II - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 9) - Ojciec i syn - (N); serial TVP 02:45 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - (N); serial TVP 03:50 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 144 (seria XII. odc. 1) - Intruz - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 04:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 256 "Właściwe relacje" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:05 TVP Sport - wydarzenia i najciekawsze transmisje 2019 08:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska 09:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Polska - Portugalia 11:30 Niezwykłe historie Biało - Czerwonych - Jeźdźcy - srebrni medaliści w WKKW na IO'36 w Berlinie; reportaż 11:50 Siatkówka kobiet - Kwalifikacje olimpijskie - podsumowanie 13:20 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Adam Małysz cz. I - (N) 13:50 RETRO TVP SPORT - Skoki MŚ Val di Fiemme; magazyn 14:55 RETRO TVP SPORT - Skoki MŚ Val di Fiemme; magazyn 15:40 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Adam Małysz cz. II - (N) 16:25 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen ( studio) (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 17:10 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 20:10 RETRO TVP SPORT - Dream Team - najlepszą drużynę w historii koszykówki - (N); magazyn 21:35 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:15 Katar 2019 - (N); reportaż 23:20 Boks - Gala Boksu w Las Vegas: M. Pacquiao - K. Thurman 00:15 Boks - Gala Boksu w Londynie: Derek Chisora - Artur Szpilka 00:45 Boks - Gala w Diriyah: Andy Ruiz - Anthony Joshua (Gala w Diriyah: Andy Ruiz - Anthony Joshua) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 01:45 Boks - Gala w Las Vegas: walka wieczoru: Deontay Wilder - Luis Ortiz 02:50 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego w Londynie: Hughie Fury - Alexander Powietkin 03:50 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night (8) - Sosnowiec - podsumowanie 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wilno 06:20 Witaj mała gwiazdko 2019; koncert 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:25 20 lat kolędowania Arki Noego; koncert 11:55 Orszak Trzech Króli; relacja 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2106 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 30* (seria III odc. 4) - (N); serial TVP 15:00 Bez jednego drzewa las lasem zostanie 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 16:00 Korona królów - odc 294 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:30 Bitwa Tenorów na Róże 2019 cz. 1; koncert 17:30 Info Wilno 17:45 Czas honoru - odc. 28 seria III "Plan Abwehry"; serial TVP 18:30 Wielcy Polacy, wielkie historie - Non Possumus.Prymas Stefan Wyszyński - odc. 1; film dokumentalny 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki"; serial komediowy TVP 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:40 Bodo - (N) (AD) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2016) 22:35 Polska pomaga. Na ratunek Syrii - koncert kolęd; koncert 23:35 Być jak Czesław Niemen cz. 1; koncert 00:25 Korona królów - odc 294 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 00:55 Być jak Czesław Niemen cz. 2; koncert 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:35 Bodo - (N) (AD) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2016) 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2106 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:00 Polska pomaga. Na ratunek Syrii - koncert kolęd; koncert 05:55 Wolny Ekran - (178); magazyn 06:10 Zakończenie programu